When they work together…again
by Loz06
Summary: Neil.Andrea. Sequel to 'How things are going to be'. Work throws Neil and Andrea together again and this time it’s an upsetting case, when they lean on one another for support old feelings come to the surface. In the meantime Neil’s own personal situation
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: When they work together…again.

**Author**: Loz

**E-Mail**: loz06(at)yahoo(dot)com

**Rating**: T

**Category**: Neil.Andrea...Who else? Oh and the supporting cast, can't forget them.

**Series**: Story number twenty one. What follows are titles and story ID numbers:

_**(1) **After he's at her door – 2486705 **(11)** When they're back together – 2619492_

_**(2) **When the mighty fall – 2506192 **(12) **Life almost in balance – 2630121_

_**(3) **While his wife's away – 2525486**(13) **Life under pressure – 2666280_

_**(4) **While they're away – 2543010 **(14) **Trying to have a life together – 2699235_

_**(5) **When love's not working – 2543013 **(15) **Outside influences on their lives – 2704730_

_**(6) **Boundaries when broken up – 2562611 **(16) **When things start falling apart – 2727112_

_**(7) **What happens on the train – 2579012 **(17)** When they're approaching the end again - 2750079_

_**(8) **When they work together – 2595808 **(18) **Trying not to drift apart – 2891564_

**_(9)_** _When she wants him back – 2598312 **(19)** When the truth comes out - 2912317_

_**(10) **When they're stuck together – 2611364 **(20) **How things are going to be – _2954769

_**(21) **When they work together…again -_ _2959211_

**Spoilers**: So minor it shouldn't ruffle any feathers.

**Archive** (if applicable): www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net(slash)loz06

**Feedback**: The good, the bad and the very ugly it's all appreciated.

**Summary: **Work throws Neil and Andrea together again and this time it's an upsetting case, when they lean on one another for support old feelings come to the surface. In the meantime Neil's own personal situation is also changing and he finds the reflection he's forced into distressing.

**Authors' notes: Bet you didn't expect another so quickly! **Ahh I don't know anything about how to get divorced in England…or Australia for that matter, everything I know came from a British solicitor's webpage so I blame them for any inaccuracies.

**Thanks: **Cheers to Gem6, Lornz, Lisa Marie, Phoenix Angelwolf and Fabio (last but not least) for your reviews of the last section and any lurkers who are still reading and enjoying. Sorry I've been a bit lax with my own reviewing lately.

**Disclaimers**: I'll ask again, How about we work together and I join The Bill writing team…no I didn't think so, still have no association with the owners of those you read here.

* * *

Andrea sits up straight, her head spinning as she takes in her surrounds, the desk light the only illumination. She's still at the office; Louise has left…she looks at the clock, two hours ago. Andrea remembers she's on call and it's the phone that woke her with a start.

"Hello, Andrea Dunbar." She answers her voice thick with sleep; she rubs her eyes trying to feel more alive. There's a pause on the other end.

"It's me…Neil." The voice and words quickly clear her sleep fog. He jumps in before she can wonder if the call is personal or business.

"We need you on the high street in one of the lane ways, just following the flashing camera's and intrusive microphones." Neil says sounding frustrated by the intrusion.

Andrea kicks herself for thinking the call could be anything but business oriented.

"I'm on my way." She hangs up without saying goodbye; it's a word she doesn't ever want to say to him again.

At the scene which is easy to identify, late night revellers stopping by for a sticky beak crowd behind the media. The high powered lights on their cameras do a better job of lighting the scene than the scene technicians who almost trip over themselves collecting trace evidence.

Andrea indicates to the uniformed officers holding back the crowd she will only be a minute, the crime scene tape woefully inefficient, really it relies on the public's sense of decency. Neil stands next to an officer she doesn't know, he looks sombre, this one must be bad.

With a tip of his chin he steps away from the officer and walks towards her. He looks like it's been a long day. "You sounded terrible on the phone." He canvasses each inch of her face and shoulders finding she looks as bad as she sounds.

"Gee thanks, I was asleep at my desk." Andrea says with a 'you don't have to say it' tone. Neil hones in on something clinging to the arm of her black suit jacket.

"I wondered why the call didn't transfer to your mobile when I called the office, you can go home when you're on call you know." He plucks a hair off her. "Cally."

Andrea watches the single hair flutter to the ground.

"Thanks, I was planning to but I never quite got there." For the first time she notices he's wearing the tie she gave him. "You're working late."

"This is the third drugs case lately and they've gradually gotten a high profile in the media and that's becoming a problem, aside from the fact teenagers are dying in lanes." He sighs looking back to the scene.

"What have we got?" Andrea follows his look.

"Drug related death." The simple words make Andrea's good mood plummet.

"Another?" She says asking if the word related means there's a connection to the others.

"This one's sixteen we're guessing but he's a street junkie, track marks all up and down his arms, they're not…" Neil nods to the journalists waiting to be fed information or avoidance "…going to care like they did when it was a school girl from a good wholesome family."

The case reminds Neil of where he was in respect to his own sixteen year old son a short time ago. He'd almost envisioned Colin could have been this latest victim one day, he's more than happy and relieved to be where they are now.

"Same batch of ecstasy that killed the others?" Andrea suggests slipping with ease back into street copper mode.

"Looks like it, I'd like to know what they're putting in this crap, unfortunately for our latest victim, people are hardly likely to be outraged, just another junkie doing what they do best." Andrea can't remember Neil ever sounding as jaded and cynical as he does right now.

"It's sad, he must have family somewhere." Andrea feels melancholy as well.

"I need you to deal with them." Neil indicates to the crowd of media that haven't gotten smaller the longer they'd been ignored.

"How'd they find the scene?" Andrea looks past Neil's shoulder at her waiting mass.

"It's a fairy public place, busy place, anyone with a mobile phone who thinks they could make some money." Andrea nods understanding.

She puts their conversation on a personal footing. "Two weeks ago when I was at Sun Hill...I wish you hadn't have left so quickly when we we're talking." His focus comes back to her.

"I'd said all there was to say, I was being polite, and I couldn't very well ignore you. Besides you were on your way out." Andrea doesn't know if she believes him, he could have just smiled or waved if he's being honest, he sounds so cold compared to the note he left claiming he still loved her. He did walk past the room a few times according to Louise, was he just trying to pick his time or did he back out of what he really wanted to say when Smithy came along, all that time spent in the corridor to talk himself into something.

"Louise and I, we didn't and don't talk about you or us." Andrea looks at the scene seeing Phil making his way over.

"We're not together anymore so it doesn't concern me if you did." There's a pause and Andrea absorbs the blow, it's easier to believe he wasn't lying about being polite now. It's another reminder things aren't looking good for them getting back together, that slender hope she'd been holding onto. "I've got to get back to this."

"Guv," Phil says as they meet, Andrea watches as they swap information for a moment, Neil puts more distance between himself and Andrea and Phil replaces him.

"How's the job going?" Andrea continues to watch Neil.

"It's good…it's good." She repeats herself unable to find anything else to say.

"Why'd you leave Sun Hill Andrea?" She laughs at how naive the question is.

"Oh come on Phil, we couldn't be in the same station and be together, the scandal would be enormous and now, well we need space to get through the rest of this mess so there's even an outside chance we can get back together." If only Phil knew what an outside chance it had become.

"Sure." Phil says looking across the lane to Neil.

"Look I know you're just trying to help us, but I think you need to stay out of it." Andrea sighs; she and Neil are already complicated enough without more outside meddling.

"You got it." Phil holds up his hands as Smithy approaches.

"The DI needs you." Phil leaves without a parting comment.

"So how about that drink when this is wrapped up?" He smiles at Andrea.

"I'm on call all night." She glances back at the group of media and realises she's been longer that she promised the crowd controllers.

"Breakfast, you've got to eat." Smithy presses.

"I've got to deal with the press; I've been longer than I promised the gate keepers." Andrea says of the uniformed officers. Her reassuring smile, Smithy accepts.

As Andrea walks towards the salivating media she goes to work, wearing her most professional face. With her back to Neil she doesn't see him watching her charm, manipulate and work the journalists.

Eventually as the body is taken away, they disperse, satisfied there's nothing more to see, no more information to get tonight.

Neil stands alone watching the forensic team do their work.

"They'll call my office for more information in the morning, can you get together what Sun Hill would like the strategy to be, or draft when you want to say and I'll put one together. I'll take the heat off Sun Hill; let you get on with the important stuff."

Neil only nods in reply.

"Look, I'm sorry if I did or said something before, clearly we're going to have to work together." His silence irritates her.

"We can manage that; I'll get someone to call you in the morning." He walks off and Andrea shakes her head, she's either just been brushed off or there's an ocean of things he can't say. She also realises these cases are probably haunting him and keeping him up all night like they will her, though she can't say she has a teenage son the same age whom was suspected of being involved with drugs. Maybe that's the explanation for the earlier cold shoulder as well.

"Well?" Andrea jumps; having been miles away Smithy surprised her. It takes a moment of her looking at him strangely to work out what he means.

"O.k., I'm off at eight." She relents, mostly to stop him hassling her, there are new things to analyse about Neil and a media strategy to put together.

* * *

"You're not saying much." Smithy comments slicing through some toast and pushing it into the egg on his plate.

"Everyday is hectic, I have to plan ahead, I have to be proactive to prevent a barrage of phone calls from journalists all with the same question, I need to be organised, articulate, flexible and I need to have a cool head. Some days, like today, the plan goes out the window. So yes, sometimes when it's all over I just want to say and do nothing."

Andrea looks down at the breakfast he'd bought her; she'd pushed it around the plate like an anorexic since it was put in front of her. Being a weekday the café was empty except for them, most people already on their way to work.

Mostly she's tired; she'd spent a lot of time thinking about Neil, personally and his reaction to the case. It drained her mental facilities and she wondered if she'd ever stop thinking about him or being affected by his mood and presence.

Smithy is still in unfirm, having to start work again soon, Andrea's clothes feel dirty and well worn as they are. Although she's hungry she can't bring herself to eat…there are more important things right now.

"Sorry." Andrea smiles across at Smithy apologetically. "It's just there are kids dying out there and I'm not even investigating and all I can think about is what I can do to stop it or prevent others dying."

Smithy signals the woman who served and cooked their meal. "Can we get this to take away?" The woman obliges.

"You should go, I have to get back soon anyway, just promise me you'll eat." Smithy lays down his conditions.

"Thanks Smithy, I owe you one." Andrea concedes.

"Two." He decides and Andrea smiles, she hurries to her car with her shuffled breakfast.

* * *

"What are you doing here, weren't you on call last night?" Andrea opens the office door to find Louise Martin in her way.

"There was another death from ecstasy last night." Andrea informs her, it doubles as an excuse.

Louise sighs at the waste of life. "Was that all you dealt with…I don't suppose it matters this drug story is all anyone is going to be interested in."

"We need to be warning people again. I just hope Sun Hill can find where this stuff is coming from and the scum making it." Andrea says sounding frustrated by her lack of ability to do anything. "I'll give everyone the run down at the morning meeting."

"You can just leave something on my desk and go home to bed." Louise allows…Andrea has no reply.

"Is that the only reason you're here?" She's transparent to Louise. "A certain DI wouldn't be on this case would he?"

"A while ago he thought his son was into drugs, it's hitting close to home for him." Andrea doesn't feel she can lie to her new friend.

"God you two are hopeless, just get married already." The joke falls flat, "Get down to Sun Hill, you can run this one, call me if you need me."

Louise leaves and Andrea takes a short moment to congratulate herself on her first solo job.

"Oh and Andrea," Louise is back. "I don't care for what reason you're into this case, as long as you keep at it the way you are."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

The young faces of the first two victims smile back at Andrea from the whiteboard. Moments of time captured when they were happy, their future was bright and they had hopes and dreams. A tiny pill ended all that, a pill that they'd taken, innocently hoping to feel an artificial high to add enjoyment to their night. They now lie on a cold morgue table, bodies a mere empty shell, all the things that defined them gone to a better place.

The door to the meeting room opens and Andrea swings around, Neil slows his movements, getting a moment to gather himself as he turns to shut the door.

"Have you been home?" He asks leaning against the nearest desk.

"No, have you?" Her eyes go back to the board where everything they know about the cases is laid out.

"I was thinking about Cally." Neil says of the one thing that still binds them.

"Oh I forgot." Andrea mentally kicks herself; her pet has been inside her flat for twenty four hours now. There'll be a mess somewhere, one that Cally will look apologetically at her for, even though it's Andrea's fault.

"There's an hour before we start." Neil reminds her and Andrea looks at her watch.

"I'll be back." Andrea picks up her coat.

"I'd like to come." The words catch Andrea, immediately she knows it's about Cally not her, "My car or yours?" She looks across at him.

"Yours," Andrea says and steps out, they say nothing on their way to the car.

"When did you last sleep?" Neil looks across at Andrea as he drives them to her flat.

"Why, do you care?" Instantly Andrea knows why the comment comes out. "Sorry, that was lack of sleep."

"I do still care." Neil sounds wounded.

"I know...I was out of line." The rest of the trip is taken in silence.

Cally's ears that pick up on things even Andrea can't hear, she hears the door open before Andrea's even through it.

Cally doesn't stop to acknowledge Andrea.

"Hello." Neil's voice comes from the middle of the stairs.

Inside there's a small mess on the 'in case of emergency' spot, newspaper put down in the laundry, it's easy to clean and goes in the downstairs bin.

Neil is nowhere to be seen, most likely at the park towards the end of the street.

Andrea goes back to her flat and puts out some food. When she comes out of the bathroom, having showered and feeling human again Cally is woofing the food down.

"The life of a dog, in one end, out the other and a play in between," Neil muses.

"A bit of human company and loyalty thrown in," Andrea adds, when the pattern has almost been licked off the bowl, she takes it away. "I had a shower, freshened up, do you want…" She trails off thinking maybe it's not a good idea.

"Thanks I'd appreciate it." Neil says quietly.

"I'll get you a towel." Andrea says grateful to be able to disappear.

Later when she's made Neil and herself a coffee, finished cleaning up from her dog's breakfast and centralising the toys, sometime she imagines Cally is what it must be like to have a young child, Andrea finds Neil in the living room. His head rests on the back of the sofa, hair still damp his same clothes on again, eyes closed, next to him his hand rests on Cally who gnaws at her rubber newspaper. She could have told him about the suit she hid, but…

"What time is it?" She asks but Neil doesn't stir.

Looking at him front on she notices the fatigue on his face, much like hers and just how relaxed he looks when he's asleep.

She knows she shouldn't but she can't help it, sitting next to him carefully she slowly brings her hand to his cup his cheek. With only the slightest touch at first she waits holding her breath for a reaction, when there's none she gets bolder and strokes his cheek with her thumb.

Neil's eyes snap open and Andrea recoils her touch, horrified to be caught in a pose that shows just how much affection she still has for him. She's not fast enough though, he catches her hand and puts it back, and a look passes between them – one reserved for when they want to start something. The look says I love you, I can't wait to intermingle my body with yours and there's no one else.

Caught up in that Neil leans in three quarters of the way to her, lips seeking an engagement with hers. But Andrea knows they can't do it, not here, not now, not without hundred maybe thousands of words and maybe not ever again.

"We need to get back." Andrea's hand slides off Neil's cheek and although his eyes still hold hers he back away.

Sighing, perhaps he realises what a mistake it would have been, or maybe its frustration, the inability to form a compromise between feeling betrayed by her and still loving her.

The car trip back is silent.

* * *

"Andrea thanks for coming." She feels on guard as she shakes Adam Okaro's hand, the respect she has for him makes her feel transparent, like he might see through her and to all her lies. The group is a who's who of senior officers at Sun Hill, there's only one she knows intimately and nearly kissed a quarter of an hour ago. "So we've got another." He begins. 

"We don't know that yet Sir." Jack Meadows reminds him and Andrea casts her eyes over Neil who's flipping through the case notes.

"That's what the press will be suggesting." No one needs reminding of that.

"The press conference is scheduled for eight, they know they'll get comments and more information then, they know my office is the conduit of information. We'll keep them out of your face." Andrea steers the meeting in the direction she needs it to go. "We need to know what you want to say, to hopefully steer them away from making connections, though that's unlikely unfortunately."

Andrea looks at the faces of the people she used to call 'Sir' and 'Ma'am'.

"We need to get the anti drugs campaign out there again." Andrea's attention immediately hones in on Neil. "With an emphasis on the type of teenagers the first two victims were."

"Right," Gina joins in. "They weren't regular users, they were probably first time experimenters."

"So we play the 'you never know what effect it will have on you' angle, don't risk your life for a brief high, it's not worth it, don't cave to peer pressure. My office will roll out the drugs campaign that ran a while ago, those posters will be reissued to schools and community centres, shopping centres, pubs and clubs if they'll take them. You might find some schools will want you to talk to their students along with a community member who can cover the health issues of drugs, even someone who's been there and has suffered some consequences."

"If they contact us, we'll be only too happy." Adam Okaro says as Andrea scribbles herself some notes.

"Is the dob in a dealer still operational?" Gina asks.

"Not specifically but we'll encourage people to call the general line where they can still be anonymous." Andrea continues to write. "Specifically what do you want to say about last night?"

"Nothing, investigations are continuing." Jack Meadows jumps in.

"Due respect that won't wash, they know you've been up all night, they'll want more than that to be satisfied." Andrea shakes her head.

"Too bloody bad," Gina backs Jack. "We don't have anything yet, it's been less than twelve hours."

"Are prints being run and evidence from the scene, are you talking to people in the area, that live on the streets, is the post mortem under way, is the missing persons database being searched?" Andrea feels like she's prying.

"Yes, but no hits yet," Neil informs her.

"O.k., eventually we're going to need something because if he goes nameless for too long he becomes just another street junkie and they loose interest if there's no weeping family. It might seem callous but we need this teenager to be properly mourned and remembered, he deserves it as well and as tacky and a morally grey area as the media coverage of funerals and those types of events are, it might guilt someone into saying something which could lead to an arrest but it all starts with us releasing information."

Neil is looking at her and she knows he's wondering if he's looking at the same person, it's a new and polar opposite attitude to the media. Andrea just hopes it goes someway back to him seeing he can trust her.

"Prints and missing person that's it," Adam Okaro allows.

"That brings me to the next thing; the press are going to start on about a bad batch of drugs out there."

"It has to be no comment or no connecting evidence between the deaths." Gina argues.

"Then, if there's a bad batch out there we want to use it to deter people from buying this stuff." Neil counters.

"The other thing is that this latest death doesn't fit the others, he's a street junkie and ecstasy is a party drug, he was covered in track marks." Andrea adds a third element to the mix.

"That's why we don't confirm a link or a bad bunch of pills till we're sure, twenty four hours." Adam is adamant. "It's only a possible third ecstasy related death."

"O.k. finally what can we say about the ongoing investigations?" Andrea looks across to Neil who's looking at her, she averts her eyes quickly.

"We're following promising leads and we're stepping up our presence around the pubs and nightclubs." Jack contributes.

"Suspects?" Andrea asks.

"We're still making enquiries and questioning friends and witnesses." Gina adds.

"O.k. so who goes into the firing line?" Adam Okaro asks.

"It shouldn't be me, this press conference is a major one and it could look as though you have something to hide or you're holding something back." Andrea excludes herself.

"My department's running the investigation, it should be me." Neil volunteers, Andrea's not sure how she feels about this although she agrees Neil is the right person.

"What time is it?" Jack Meadows asks.

"A quarter to nine." Andrea says and knows what the DCI is thinking.

"Don't worry these things never start on time and if they don't know one gets up and leaves, they've been instructed by their editors to stay until they get the story."

* * *

Neil arrives at the press conference after Andrea; sipping coffee he waits out the back for her to start the show. Biting on the lip of the cup of his lukewarm coffee he wonders what to make of his feelings and actions towards Andrea today but he doesn't get a chance to go in depth. 

"Ready for the bait shop?" Andrea asks and Neil shoots her a questioning look.

She stays at a distance, "The room out there is full of suckers, leeches, maggots and night crawlers."

"Interesting to hear that coming from you," Neil comments over the lip of his cup.

"Jokes about professions are rarely untrue." Andrea says quietly, "I'm not like them anymore."

"Let's get this over with." Neil puts his coffee down and Andrea leads him to the next room and the long thin table, a few camera's flash, recording their entry.

"This is DI Manson from Sun Hill; he'll read a short statement and then answer a few questions." Always a few, no matter how long he stays at the table under the lights and their scrutiny.

"Last night at approximately…" Neil begins and Andrea tunes out, he's the consummate professional…with the exception of her, he needs no training, he could do this in his sleep.

Andrea scans the faces of the various news agencies and representatives asking herself if that would ever have been her, a senior reporter, chasing serious stories. She's alerted back to concentration with a curly questions but Neil handles it easily. She limits the time she spends looking at him in case someone with a camera sees something. Her eyes shift back and forth between the monitor in front of them and the gathering for the rest of the conference. In the monitor it's obvious just how tired she is, which is confirmed when Neil covers the microphone and tells her that's it, she realises she didn't hear half of what went on.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen this press conference is over." There are a few shouted questions as always, the press know the game, they know there are some thing the police can't and won't ever release but they ask anyway in the hope someone will slip up, it's the same with questions asked at the end of the conference. Neil and Andrea retire to the back room.

Andrea catches Neil looking at her as he pours another cup of coffee. "You're not going back to the office are you?"

"No and neither should you." She braves. Andrea knows she'll have to review the video of the conference later, she can't recall much of it. Neil looks down at the coffee in his hand and puts it down realising its stimulants will only keep him awake longer.

"I'm sorry about before, at your flat." There's no need to explain, she knows what he's talking about.

"I wanted to kiss you too." Andrea lets him time to absorb the honesty. "I'll see you soon."

This case is nowhere near being over.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

The phone's ringing when Neil opens the door to his flat, he ignores it finding Colin's breakfast washing up in the sink, a light in the bathroom left forgotten on. He'd left a message on Colin's phone, telling him exactly where he was and exactly why. It did precious little for Neil's guilt, having laid down threats to get him back he didn't want to fall back into the habit of neglect.

"Hello." Neil finally gets tired of the ring, assuming its Colin or the office. He quickly recognises the long distance call, a very long distance.

"I didn't expect you to be there, I was just going to leave a message." After all the things that have happened and the time passed he still feels it necessary to lie.

"I'm only here for an hour." It's something Colin can't contradict. The conversation is distant and disconnected like they're two strangers.

"How is he?" Philippa doesn't need to elaborate; Neil knows exactly who she means.

There are so many things he could say that would constitute gloating, that Colin is with him not her but those same thing would hurt her. He doesn't want to do that so he settles for 'good'.

There's an extended silence.

"I need you to file soon Neil." It's as if she reached down the phone line and hit him, part of him denied this day would ever come. He wonders why she wants him to file, is it punishment or does she just not want to do it herself.

"Why?" The word finally comes out and he adds to the question. "I mean why now?"

"It's now or wait two years." Philippa tells him but he still doesn't understand why, for him there's no longer a reason to rush.

"I don't…" He realises his behaviour is almost that of a man who doesn't want the divorce to happen.

"We only have six months to file from the day I left, it's been almost three. It's a timeline roughly equivalent of the time he's been without Andrea.

"You want me to file for divorce at Christmas?" Neil asks disbelieving thinking she hasn't considered the time of year.

"It will be three to six months before its final. It doesn't matter though; a divorce is a divorce whatever the time of year. Can you honestly see us getting back together? Is there any doubt in your mind that we're over? We need to get on with our lives, not drag this out, for Colin's sake too."

"When are you coming back?" Neil sighs; with Philippa on another continent he had been able to tell himself he had distance from his marriage mess.

"Sorry?" It's Philippa's turn to be confused.

"So I can file."

"I don't have to be, you're living in England, I have English domicile, I'm overseas but I intend on coming back sometime in the future." Philippa explains.

"You're coming back?" Neil asks surprised.

"I don't know that but no one can prove what my intentions are one way or another, I've just got to say I'm coming back." Neil takes a moment to absorb the information, she's not coming back.

"Irreconcilable differences," Neil sighs taking the phone to sit down; this isn't going to be a quick conversation.

"That doesn't exist in England." Philippa says and Neil puts his head in his hands. "You need to sight unreasonable behaviour. The rest would take years."

"That would mean our marriage has broken down irretrievably and you've behaved in a manner such that I find it intolerable to live with you." Neil's voice tells her he finds the reasoning unacceptable in their context.

"You don't have to lie or make something bad up, the courts don't have a demanding standard, they're realistic, they know if we feel so strongly about the issue and you issue a divorce petition then the marriage has irretrievably broken down and it would be futile to pretend otherwise."

"What about for you when it comes to property and Colin?" Neil shows more concern than he knows he's probably supposed to.

"The details don't go public or affect property or Colin." A part of Neil feels better for knowing this, again knowing it probably shouldn't matter to him.

"I'd like you to hire Stephen Anderson; he's a friend of mine." Alarm bells go off for Neil.

"I'm divorcing you and you're recommending a solicitor, why aren't you using him?" Suspicion comes to the forefront.

"Because he's a friend and I'm the one being served with divorce, it would be uncomfortable for both of us. But he is a friend and he'll do the paperwork quickly and look after you." Neil's suspicion eases but only for a minute.

"Are you going to fight this?" He lets the question hang for a second. "Is that why you know so much and you're recommending me people?" A small amount of fear skips in.

"No." Philippa laughs. "I'm sprouting off first year university." Neil doesn't join her in her laugh.

"If you want we can have an agreement where I won't defend the divorce on the condition you don't use the allegations in the property and Colin proceedings and we split the cost of the divorce."

"No, that won't be necessary," Neil says quietly. "Seeing as we're doing this collaboratively, what do I sight as unreasonable behaviour?"

"My hours," Philippa says "And where I'm living." There's silence from Neil because he can't figure out why she's doing this. She could fight, blame him, dig into Andrea, and take him for everything and then some.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Someone has to Neil, it's convenient you being in England still, we're doing this collaboratively and civilly for the good of us and Colin, I don't think you believe only one of us is to blame for the breakdown of our marriage."

"No I don't." Neil says after a silence. "What about the house?"

"The court will divide our property as it sees fit." Philippa informs him.

"I just want the flat with some furniture in it, my car and some cash." He doesn't know why he tells her but the request hardly seems unreasonable.

"I think if we tell them we agree to split things evenly then they'll accept that."

"And Colin?" Neil knows these are questions he should be asking a solicitor. "I didn't want to file at Christmas for his sake."

"He has a choice; the court will ask him if he has strong objections to spending time with either of us. It'd probably be better if we went in with an agreement."

"I wouldn't blame you if you fought me on this." Neil says softly.

"It's the one we need to make sure we don't." Neil realises how true it is. "You like the current arrangement." Neil doesn't want to admit to yes. "It won't be long and then he's eighteen and off travelling the world." Neil's not sure if it's a broad comment or Philippa knows her sons plans.

"You should have birthdays and Christmas."

"We can decide on the fine details later but I don't need maintenance." It seems all too easy; the last gesture contributes heavily to that.

"So that's it, nice and neat." Neil comments not really sure what else to say without being accused.

"I want to get on with my life, you do too, there's no point in dragging it out. I said at the airport I won't fight you." Neil thought his life after Philippa would be different to how it is now.

"Neither will I," Neil replies softly.

"I'll expect the papers soon." She seems to sense his reluctance.

"O.k."

"Tell Colin I miss him and I love him." Right then and there is what he hates about this whole thing, even though it was Philippa's decision to be where she is.

"He misses and loves you too."

"Thank you Neil." He knows she means for saying the words about Colin. Philippa puts down the phone before he has a chance to say goodbye.

On the sofa he asks himself what he feels. There's no sign of anger or resentment in him, though he knows his marriage is over he feels things are moving too fast. Hurtling towards being alone, without Andrea, whereas once he may have wanted to expedite the process so he would be free to be with her...but now. His brain refuses to go further than that, sinking him into the depths of much needed sleep.

* * *

"Dad…dad." Neil rouses himself slowly feeling the effects of having fallen asleep on the sofa immediately. He goes for his watch, it's four thirty, only then does he case his eyes over Colin…and the girl standing next to him. 

She's neatly dressed nothing flashy, comfortable jeans and a delicate red top that doesn't show excessive skin. Her dark hair is twisted up and the remainder cascades down her back, she reminds Neil of Andrea though her skin not as olive, still these days anyone with dark hair reminds him. He wonders instead if Colin has acquired a similar taste in women.

"Dad how long have you been asleep for?" Colin sits on the sofa next to Neil who glances back at the unknown female.

"I don't know, since around eleven I think." Neil rubs his face trying not to feel like death warmed up.

"Dad this is Julia." That's it, no further explanation, no last name.

Julia smile politely, "Nice to meet you Mr. Manson." If he were less tired he'd baulk at the teenage girl trying to make a good impression on the father whom she doesn't know what's like. Then again lack of sleep could just have made him cynical.

"I'm not usually asleep on the sofa in the middle of the afternoon." Neil apologises as he pushes himself up.

"Julia knows you're working on the drugs case at the moment, she knows you've been working all night and been on TV looking like hell." Colin follows Neil as he shuffles to the kitchen, he realises he can't have coffee or he'll be awake all night.

"Gee thanks."

"Julia used to go to school with the first victim." Colin has too much energy for Neil who looks at him still bleary eyed.

"I'm sorry." Neil switches his look to Julia from over the top of the fridge door.

"She was a really nice girl, just looking to have fun one night, she didn't deserve to die." Although it's only the second time she's opened her mouth, Neil's impressed.

"No one does." He says pulling out a left over meal on a plate that's died.

"I hope you catch the person that sold her the pill."

"I plan to go one better than that, I plan to catch the person who made and distributed it and if it was imported…" Neil lets the mouldy food slide off the plate and into the bin. "So you got my message then?"

"Yes, look we're on our way to Bradley's place." Now there seems to be a rush to get there.

"I'll give you a lift on my way back to work." Neil closes the fridge door patting his pockets for his keys, he's conscious of the fact the flat has moved Colin further from his school and friends.

"No way, you'll fall asleep at the wheel, you need to stay and sleep." Colin is adamant, Julia watches him probably learning new things about him by the minute. "I'll send you a text message.

"Will you be here to eat?" The last thing Neil feels like doing tonight is cooking.

"No, you just worry about sleeping and dreaming up a solution to the case." Neil nods thankful for the care and concern.

"Can I talk to you in private for a minute please?" Finally Neil wrestles his tie off.

"I'll wait outside; it was nice meeting you Mr. Manson."

"You too Julia," He'll leave for another time how he feels about being called Mr. Manson, deciding if it makes him feel old and after how long he'll let her call him Neil…if ever.

Something tells him she's only going to be good for Colin though.

"I talked to your mum this morning; I think you should go to her for Christmas."

"What about you, you'll be alone, mum doesn't need me there." Somehow Neil's not surprised at his son's reluctance, there's the attractive female waiting outside now that probably has something to do with his reluctance, not that Colin would ever admit it. But the mum doesn't need me comment is an entirely different thing.

"Yes she does, she said to tell you she misses you and loves you." He'll worry about the comment later, for the time debating whether to tell him about the looming divorce. "Are you and mum fighting?"

"No, it's just…I just got back, she has her own life over there," More cryptic information.

"I'm sure she'd love to see you and I get the feeling you'll be back and not just for me." Colin looks to the floor; it's as good as confirming Neil's comment. "Listen, we need to talk, tomorrow, about something else."

"Tell me now dad." Colin insists.

"I don't want to spoil your evening and Julia's waiting." Neil excuses.

"You've already spoilt it because now I'm wondering what you want to talk about." Colin counters and Neil pauses, he doesn't have the words or the will to tell his son, saying it out loud will mean it's happening and he never thought he'd be saying this without Andrea in his life.

"Your mum and I are starting the process of getting divorced." Neil waits for the look on Colin's face and the sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach that will accompany it. Instead there's the slightest breath of a smile on Colin's face.

"You worry about me too much dad, I knew this was coming, parents get divorced everyday...I'll be fine." He takes Neil by surprise by taking him into an embrace. "You're the one that's not going to be fine."

When Colin gradually lets Neil go, he at least looks fine though he may be covering.

"You'd better tell Julia what we were talking about so she doesn't think we we're talking about her and I'm some old fuddy-duddy who was giving you a lecture on things you already know." Neil plans to bring up the divorce again and soon, they need to talk about it some more.

"Thanks dad." Colin smiles but it shifts to serious. "If you want to have that lecture sometime…"

"I trust you." Neil says and nods Colin on his way. Before he gets to the door Neil adds, "She's nice by the way."

"I know." Colin's smile radiates as he leaves.

Picking up the phone Neil realises just how early it was in New York when Philippa called earlier in the day, some things don't change.

"Philippa?" The phone line sounds, long, hollow and the delay lengthier than usual.

"Is everything o.k.?" The tone of her voice indicates for them to communicate twice in a week is unusual, let alone twice in one day.

"Yes, I'm going to book Colin on a flight to you on the twenty third and back on the day after Boxing Day." There's silence on the other end.

"I don't understand." Neil's not sure why she's confused. "He's not long been back."

"It's been a few months and we had an agreement, besides he wants to see you." A small white lie any other estranged husband probably wouldn't bother with, let alone the arrangements to share Colin.

"Can he stay longer?" Now Neil feels himself wedged.

"There's a girl."

"Oh." Again silence prevails. "What's she like?"

"She's…really nice." It's an honest assessment and one he's sure isn't wrong.

"You'll send me the fight details?"

"Sure." Neither bothers with goodbyes.

* * *

Andrea stands at the top of the stairs looking right to the Super and DCI's offices, neither will be there. Though she's here on business she's just happy to be finished with the Christmas crime campaign. Telling people to secure their belongings in their home while their away seems to her like something the public shouldn't need to be reminded of. 

CID is occupied by only skeletal staff, it's after five on Christmas Eve and no one really wants to be here, neither does Andrea but she has a job to do and she knows Neil will be here, it's been almost three weeks since she's seen him.

His door is open, elbows' resting on his desk, his head rests in his palms, looking at papers in front of him, he doesn't hear her enter.

Andrea knocks softly and when he looks up she gets a shock, he eyes are red as though he's been crying.

"I can come back." Andrea points her hand over her shoulder towards CID; this obviously isn't a good time.

"Now's o.k.," Neil looks straight down and Andrea notices the pen waiting at the top of the papers.

It takes a moment for Andrea to ask and when she does she feels bad, uncomfortable like she's intruding on time he needs alone. "I'm getting questions about the domestic violence murder; I'm being asked if we're looking at it as self defence?" Neil doesn't answer, still staring at the papers as though he hasn't heard her.

Andrea hovers next to his desk, she feels as though she's intruding and then the true nature of the paperwork becomes clear to her.

"Are those divorce papers?" Her words come out cracked, a combination of not wanting to ask and what they would once have meant for both of them.

One nod is enough confirmation and Andrea goes to the office door and closes it. She looks at the divorce petition and statement of arrangement for children.

"That's a bit 'Merry Christmas Neil' isn't it?" Andrea says with slight sarcasm, how anyone could be so insensitive she thinks. Then again she's done some not so nice things to him as well. "Is Philippa sighting adultery?" Andrea asks hesitantly and softly.

For only the second time Neil looks up to her.

"Philippa asked me to file for unreasonable behaviour, her hours." Andrea isn't sure what to make of this but it's petty compared to Neil's face.

It contorts in pain and his breath hitches, it's all hitting him as he gets out of his chair and steps into the corner with his back to her.

"Neil, are you alright?" She reaches out to touch his shoulder and he turns, there are tears, just two, one for each cheek. Andrea's never seen him cry, he's always been too in control for that. Always the DI who leads by example and never shows an emotion considered weak in a man.

"Philippa and Colin were my life for twenty odd years." His voice is high, the way it got when he believed she was using him for information. "I'm supposed to just end that in one day with a few squiggles of my hand." Where before his voice betrayed the fact he couldn't believe she was using him, now he struggles with the simplicity of ending something his whole life was so invested in.

"There's no need to rush, no one would blame you if you didn't sign over Christmas, and you're allowed some painful reflection and even hesitation." Though she doesn't really think it's her place, Andrea can't help being concerned or caring.

The pain on his face slowly grows, he wobbles a bit and falls against the wall, he has no strength left, his breathing continues to hitch, punctuated by sobs, his eyes close and Andrea doesn't know what to do. "I've handled everything wrong, Philippa, Colin, you and now I…there's nothing."

"We weren't your fault, it was me." But Andrea's words absolving him of any responsibility make no difference.

Neil slides further down the wall, his eyes still closed and face clenched in an outward expression of the pain he's in. He frightens her as he doesn't breathe, a fist clenched, no sound escaping his mouth, she can see him figuratively shattering into pieces.

"Look at me Neil." Andrea crouches down and makes him look at her, her hands cupping his face. When he opens his eyes which ask her to erase the pain he's feeling she realises she doesn't have the words to help him.

He doesn't respond at first, it's just her lips moving against his but as he responds, kissing her and crying at the same time, it floods away the pain, she knows it feels right, he needs her and this is the only thing she can do to erase the pain.

As things build Neil responds needily to her and his kisses are fast and passionate, Andrea knows what it's like to need physical contact with someone to chase away pain, she's more than willing to oblige. She pulls them up; her legs were starting to ache from being crouched down, her hands still holding his face, his tears trickling onto her cheeks where their faces are pressed together.

They kiss till Andrea wants to strip him of his clothing and take things to the next step. It's then she knows it's time to swap locations.

"Is Colin home?" Each word interrupted by a kiss.

"He's in the US." Neil says as Andrea kisses his forehead.

"Meet you at yours in five." She holds his eyes for a moment but they don't need to ask or confirm, he'll be there, already the pain is starting to numb.

* * *

To be continued…In the next story. Story ID - 3181250 


End file.
